Dragons Guide
Step 1: Pick your spells Best Option, Triple Lightning: You want to use this option because it is much easier to implement (bonus: cheaper and faster to build). In Mass Dragons (MD), your goal is to destroy all of his Air Defenses (AD, AD's) as quickly as possible so your wandering dragons can kill the rest of the base at their leisure (target selection not being their strong suit). If you are attacking a base that is town hall (TH) 1-7, use triple lightning NO MATTER WHAT. 0-1 air defenses just don't have enough firepower to kill your dragons if you deploy them competently (more on that later) If you are attacking a base with 3 air defenses do the following: A) are any of his air defenses exposed? typically this means that it is closer to the edge of the base than the center AND there are very few (preferably 0) defenses in front of it. If yes, use lightning on the non-exposed AD and dragons/loons/hogs on the exposed AD(s). If not... B) If you destroy his strongest AD with lightning, does his total AD damage per second (DPS) drop by over 39%? If yes, do that. If not... C) determine the geographic center of his base (typically occupied by his CC or TH). If you draw a single line through the center of his base that is parallel with underlying grid, you will cut his base into two sides. When you do this, look at each side and count how many air defenses are on that side AND 2-3 blocks away from the center line. If you do this twice, you will have looked at all four sides. if any side has 2 air defenses on it AND the air sweeper is pointed in a different direction OR exposed (see A), lightning the AD not on that side and deploy your dragons on that side to destroy the remaining 2 AD as quickly as possible. hold back 1-2 dragons to send directly at the ADs when the path is clear Other Option, Rage/Heal (1-2 of each depending on personal style): If you are attacking a base with 3 air defenses AND they are all isolated in the center, use rage/heal. Isolation is defined as the nearest building on the side(s) of the AD that face the base exterior is at least 2 squares away. ideally, there will be 1 wall, 1 empty space, and another wall creating the isolation. if not, there might be some sneaky teslas creating "emergency" outlets for his air defenses (your army will attack them and leave the center area, ignoring the remaining AD's). Your goal is to use about half of your army to open a corridor into his center and then flood the rest of your army and spells in there to quickly kill all of his air defenses. If none of the conditions above are met, the base is not a good target for dragons unless you have WAAAAAAAAY more power than he does. Step 2: Swap out dragons (optional) If he has exposed AD's or you just want a bit more precision, swap out 1-2 dragons for 4-8 loons or hogs that will ignore storages and go straight for the AD's (make sure drags kill any defenses in front of the AD's) Step 3: Deploy in a line! to minimize "dragon wandering", you need them to move across the game board in a line. to do this, deploy one dragon in each corner on the side you are going to hit (good idea to give the dragons on the edges a small head start so center dragons aren't tempted to follow them). Then deploy a line of dragon with even spacing between them and watch them go to work. If you loaded lighning, use it before you deploy the dragons. If rage/heal, deploy it when they reach the edge of the center area. Category:Videos